


Insomnie

by Soran_M



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Self-Reflection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soran_M/pseuds/Soran_M
Summary: Victime d’insomnie, Axel est rongé par des pensées bien tristes. Alors qu’il regarde son ami dormir, il pense à l’avenir et à l’odieuse mission secrète qui lui a été confiée, mission qui bouleversera sans doute leur fragile équilibre et leurs sentiments naissants.L’histoire se situe aux environs du jour 300 de 358/2 days.





	Insomnie

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à vous, lecteurs égarés par ici!
> 
> Fraîchement débarquée sur AO3 (de façon active, j'entends), j'ai hésité longuement avant de finalement me décider à poster ce texte, qui est tout simplement le premier que j'ai publié sur le net... Il date de fin 2010 (ça ne me rajeunit pas!) mais comme il correspond au fandom dont je suis fan depuis le plus longtemps, il me tient à coeur.  
> Il s'agit d'un petit one-shot Akuroku sans prétention, situé pendant le jeu 358/2 days. Il se trouve que cet opus de la saga vient de fêter ses 10 ans, donc... c'était l'occasion. A l'époque, on ignorait encore tellement de choses sur l'univers et il y avait de nombreux personnages qu'on n'avait pas encore rencontrés, quand on y pense...
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)

 

#  **Insomnie**

Axel ne parvient pas à dormir. La lune est trop brillante, la nuit trop claire et ses pensées… trop sombres. Cela fait des heures que son regard se promène sur la chambre, contemplant les reflets bleutés de la nuit sur le carrelage froid et lisse. De temps à autre, il perçoit un léger mouvement ou un vague murmure à ses côtés, et se rappelle du petit corps blotti contre lui et qui ne rencontre pas, lui, de problème d’insomnie.

Roxas.

Axel détourne lentement ses yeux vers lui et constate avec un sourire amusé que son compagnon dort du sommeil du juste. Le faible bruit de sa respiration et la façon qu’il a de se lover contre lui le font ressembler à un chat. Un petit chaton doux et fragile. Axel caresse ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Oui, il est aussi doux qu’un chaton. Ce n’est pourtant pas la première fois que le blondinet partage son lit, mais Axel a toujours la sensation d’assister à un miracle. Pouvoir le serrer contre lui, respirer sa peau, lui prononcer des mots doux et recevoir les siens, dormir à ses côtés…cela lui semble trop beau pour être réel. Depuis que Roxas est apparu dans la vie de l’organisation et dans la sienne par la même occasion, Axel a l’impression de découvrir chaque jour de nouvelles choses, de nouvelles sensations. Chaque jour lui paraît plus agréable, plus coloré et contraste d’autant plus avec la vie morne qu’il menait avant. Lui-même se sent plus léger et surtout…moins seul. Axel se demande souvent si le bonheur que ressentent les gens, ceux qui ne sont pas des similis, ressemble à ça ? Il aimerait bien, même s’il sait en son fort intérieur que le bonheur est un concept et une émotion hors de sa portée. Et pourtant, pourtant… il se sent véritablement « heureux ». C’est comme si, ensemble, ils se construisaient mutuellement un cœur.

Axel referme un peu son étreinte sur son ami, glisse une main dans son dos. Son regard se fait doux en détaillant la moue endormie de Roxas. C’est un autre effet bénéfique du jeune élu de la Keyblade : près de lui, Axel se sent apaisé, ses yeux perdent l’éclat trop vif et trop violent qui dansait d’ordinaire dans leur iris. Il aperçoit l’épaule menue de Roxas, dépassant du t-shirt qu’il lui a prêté pour la nuit. Il semble si petit dans ce tissu trop large pour lui. De sa main libre, Axel touche délicatement, du bout des doigts, la peau blanche et fine, presque diaphane. Quelle est douce ! Ses doigts évitent le tissu et poursuivent leur course sur le bras du jeune homme. Ce dernier frissonne mais ne se réveille pas. Tant mieux, là n’est pas le but.

Axel n’a pas envie que Roxas le surprenne ainsi, rêveur, son esprit vagabondant sur des pensées qu’il préfère garder pour lui. Car Axel est inquiet. Oui, Axel est soucieux et depuis quelques temps une angoisse se fait sentir au fond de sa gorge et de son ventre. D’abord sourde et lointaine, elle se fait de plus en plus grosse au fil des jours, elle gonfle comme une tumeur dont il ne pourrait empêcher la croissance. Il ne veut pas inquiéter Roxas. Plus, il ne veut pas risquer de détruire leur petit nid douillet et tout ce « bonheur » auquel leurs êtres pourtant sans cœur semblent s’ouvrir. Il sait que s’il lui révèle le contenu de ses pensées, il devra lui en expliquer les causes et en venir aux ordres qu’il a reçu. Roxas ne le supportera pas. Il est trop juste, trop droit, trop…loyal. Il ne pourra pas comprendre, ce sera pour lui une trahison. Comment peut-il détruire ainsi la confiance qu’il y a entre eux ?

Axel a conscience que lui cacher des choses n’est guère mieux, mais c’est au-dessus de ses forces. Il se dégoûte. Il est si souillé, lui l’assassin hors pair de l’organisation, par rapport à ce petit ange blond qui se bat pour donner un sens à son existence factice et soutenir ses « amis ». Axel se sent soudain indigne d’être là, à côté de lui, il n’a pas le droit de le serrer dans ses bras de la sorte et de le salir de ces mains tachées, répugnantes, véritables serres au service de la mort. Et pourtant, pourtant, s’il n’exécute pas les ordres, c’est Roxas lui-même qui en paiera les frais. Et là, c’est lui qui ne le supportera pas. Tout comme il ne supportera pas de voir le visage de Roxas quand il apprendra la vérité, car il l’apprendra tôt ou tard, une fois son forfait accompli. Non, il ne supportera pas de le perdre, même s’il sait que c’est inévitable…Comme c’est ironique et misérable, un simili qui a peur de perdre un être cher alors que tous ces sentiments lui sont en même temps inaccessibles ! Du moins, normalement…

Pris dans ses angoisses, Axel se crispe et Roxas, dans son sommeil, gémit de cet inconfort soudain.

« Pardon petit Ange » lui murmure-t-il à l’oreille, lui caressant doucement la nuque.

En réponse, à moins que ce ne soit qu’une coïncidence, Roxas change de position et passe un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon. Ce geste lui redonne un demi-sourire, quoique un peu triste. Il est loin le sourire nonchalant  et charmeur que tout le monde lui connaît ! Est-ce la dernière fois qu’il peut savourer un instant, quelques heures, une nuit avec celui qui illumine son semblant d’existence ? Demain, il devra sans doute passer à l’action. Il ne peut plus trop tarder s’il ne veut pas attirer les soupçons et nuire à son protégé. Saïx est loin d’être idiot, et leur passé commun empêche Axel de le mener en bateau. Saïx le connaît trop bien. Et, malheureusement, ce même Saïx se trouve être le bras droit si dévoué de leur boss. Autrement dit, Axel est totalement pris au piège, il n’a plus le choix. Sans parler de son comportement un tantinet rebelle des derniers mois, qui ne lui a pas attiré les faveurs de ses supérieurs. Penser à ces derniers réveille sa colère. Il est au bord de la crise de nerfs. Le fardeau qui pèse sur ses épaules, cette mission macabre qui jadis ne lui aurait posé aucun problème, - il le reconnaît sans peine -, est aujourd’hui une torture, un secret dont il ne peut se défaire, une épine qui l’empoissonne un peu plus à chaque inspiration. Et l’obstacle qui va le séparer de Roxas. Pour la première fois, il n’a plus sa légendaire confiance en lui. Pour la première fois, il ne sait pas s’il sera capable de mener à bien sa mission malgré l’absolue nécessité de celle-ci. Seule la pensée de voir Roxas métamorphosé en un insignifiant Reflet, fruit d’un odieux chantage, lui donne la force d’avancer pour accomplir ce terrible dessein.

Tout en fermant les yeux pour se calmer, Axel pousse un long soupir. Le sommeil ne montrant toujours pas le bout de son nez, il soulève de nouveau ses paupières, lentement. Il tente de rediriger ses pensées vers celui qui constitue son havre de paix. Sa main libre se tend vers les joues rondes de Roxas, rosies par la chaleur de la couette et de leurs corps. Il ne se lasse pas de caresser cette peau de velours. Il en profite un peu plus cette nuit, se disant qu’il n’aura peut-être bientôt plus ce privilège, et ses doigts s’appliquent à mémoriser chaque parcelle de peau qui leur est donné. De son visage, de ses traits fins et encore un peu ronds, - rappel lointain d’une enfance qu’il n’a pas réellement vécue -, Axel enregistre les moindres détails. Cet air avenant, ce sourire timide et chaleureux à la fois, ce regard franc et gentil, il a peur de ne plus jamais y avoir droit. Demain, toute cette harmonie, cette paisible atmosphère, cette sensation ressemblant à s’y méprendre à l’amour des humains, tout volera en éclat. Il le sait. Il ne peut rien y faire. Il s’y est résigné. Car demain, il devra éliminer Xion. Tels sont les ordres.

L’intitulé de sa mission fait chavirer l’esprit d’Axel, qui n’arrive plus à contenir son malaise. Sa poitrine lui fait mal. D’un élan soudain, avant même d’en avoir conscience, il enlace Roxas de ses deux bras et le serre du plus fort qu’il peut contre lui, comme s’il cherchait à l’absorber tout entier, à ne faire qu’un avec lui pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ami, passe ses mains sous son t-shirt pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau, respire son odeur à grandes bouffées. Si seulement la nuit pouvait ne jamais finir ! Si seulement la lune voulait bien rester figée ainsi et dispenser sa lumière bleutée et rassurante sur eux ! Si seulement elle voulait bien préserver leur cocon à jamais ! Accusant le coup de toutes ces émotions nouvelles et trop fortes pour lui, Axel laisse échapper une perle d’eau salée.

Roxas, évidemment réveillé par ce mouvement brusque, ouvre grand les yeux. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il se passe mais il ressent à l’étreinte puissante, presque étouffante, de son compagnon, que quelque chose ne va pas. Trop imbibé de sommeil pour parler, il préfère garder le silence et respecter le malaise de son ami. Il passe affectueusement une main dans le dos et l’autre autour du cou du grand rouquin, refermant ainsi leur embrassade de son côté. Axel tremble, et Roxas sait bien qu’il ne s’agit pas de froid. Il n’ose pas le questionner. Il se dit que de toute façon, il lui parlera quand il l’aura décidé. A son tour, il caresse d’une petite main la chevelure de son compagnon, espérant que son geste lui apportera ne serait-ce qu’un peu de réconfort. C’est alors que, stupéfait, il sent un filet d’eau couler au creux de son cou…

 

* * *

 

\- « Roxas, c’est dur de se découvrir un cœur. Ça fait mal lorsqu’il se brise. »

\- « Sans doute… Mais c’est surement moins douloureux à deux. Je suis là. »

A la fois ému et un peu plus torturé par ce qu’il vient d’entendre, son compagnon ignorant tout, Axel enfouit un peu plus son visage contre lui. Une dernière larme perle au coin de ses yeux.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue.  
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, quel qu'il soit!


End file.
